Reality in a dream
by cullen121
Summary: Bella has a recurring dream that keeps coming true. b/e a/j r/e c/e r/p please read not good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**BPOV**

I kept running through the forest, having the same nightmares as before, but couldnt seem to stop them, but this time it was different. I was running from the forest back to the house...I get there and the phone rings as soon as I walk in. Its 8;30 in the morning, must be the station for Charlie.

"Hello, Bella Swan, speaking.' I had said into the receiever all out of breath, I had just been with Edward, he still wasn't allowed at the house, since i've been back from Italy. "Yes, Ms. Swan, this is Dr. Mathers, from the office, I have called to inform you that you are three months pregnant..." I didn't hear anymore after that, i dropped the phone as I sank into the nearest kitchen chair on the counter. _**That cant be right! **_I thought to myself. _**We've only have sex one time, it can be right, the test has to be wrong!**_ That's when jacob walked into the house and seen me sitting there and asked me what was wrong when I didn't answer he just hung up the phone.

"Bella's whats wrong?" I couldn't tell Jacob yet. No matter how special he was to me. I hadnt even told Edward, and Edward has to be the first one to know. It was his child after all. I kept shaking my head. This can't be right, how can he be the father of my baby? He's a vampire. He can't have kids. Or can he?

"Bella, Sweetheart, you need to wake up." It was Edward, lying next to me, he always snuck in through my window after Charlie was asleep and snoring in his room. "Edward, what time is it?" It was really light outside. "It's 12:00 in the afternoon Bella, it's time to get up."

Just then the phone started ringing. "Goodness, who could it be now?" I got up to answer the phone. "Hello, Bella speaking, who is this?" I said into the phones receiver. "Yes, Bella, this is Dr. Mathers, from the office, we looked at your tests, and well you're pregnant." At what my Dr. had just told me I couldn't believe it my dream was coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BPOV**

Edward just sat up in the bed looking at me. And kept asking me what was wrong and why I kept repeating myself. "It can't be right. It just can't be, what am I going to tell Charlie?" Edward then reminded me that I was still on the phone at the time. "Ok, thanks for letting me know about the results. I will be in Monday morning." I put the receiver back down in the hook. "Edward, we have to talk..." Wow, this was going to be difficult. "Sure, Bella, what about? Who was that on the phone?" Wow...

"Well, it was the Dr. Edward. He was calling to inform me on my tests." Wow, now Edward looked really scared and he didn't even know yet. "What tests did you go and take Bella?" He asked me. Woops I forgot I didnt tell him about taking tests. "I went and took them last week. I'm surprised Alice hasn't told you, yet." His sister was always ratting me out to him, even though she was my best friend. "Bella, what aren't you telling me?" Wow. He really knew something was up now. "Um, Edward, I really don't know how to tell you this, but well I'm pregnant."

Everythings really quiet now I really wish I could know what he was thinking. "Bella, why didn't you tell me you went to the Dr. last week?" He asked. Good question. "I didn't want you to start worrying and insist on coming with me." hopefully he would take that as an excuse. "Ok...well, does anybody else know but the two of us?" Well, I don't think Alice knew yet so..."Well, I don't think Alice knows yet, so if she don't then no, nobody else knows about it, but the two of us."

We went downstairs, he went to go and cook breakfast for me; boiled eggs, bacon, sausage, with toast. It smelled amazing. He was so much better at everything than me, I always thought I'd be better than him at cooking, since he don't eat, which of course I wasn't.

"Bella, what are we going to tell Charlie and Renee?" Oh wow...I thought of Charlie, but I hadn't thought of Renee yet. "Well, I was thinking about taking Charlie out to dinner one night this week, just the two of us and sweeten him up, then bring him home, and watch the game with him, and then tell him, but I hadn't thought of Renee, and how I am going to tell her yet, she was always preaching to me about getting pregnant, before I got out of college, let alone high school, and graduation is a couple of weeks away." He then sat there and started laughing. "Well Edward, I don't see what's so funny, about all that! This is serious...really serious!" He finally stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Bella, I know this is serious, it's just that do you think it's going to work if you get Charlie in even a really good mood? He hates me already." Well what could I say he was right, again. "I can't believe you hadn't thought about what or how you were going to tell Renee...I thought that would be the second person you would want to tell, so she could be here, when you tell Charlie. When you tell Renee I could always go with you if you want." Well it was a nice offer, but I didn't think he should come with me or be there when I told Renee, even though it wasn't just my fault.

"Actually Edward, I'm just going to call my mom and tell her, it will be a lot easier." I should have never said that when he was standing by the phone. That's when he dialed my moms cell number and handed me the phone, "you're going to tell her now, and not later." Just then my mom picked up. "Mom, what are you doing?" She sounded surprised. I don't call my mom enough. " "Wow, Bella, it's really nice to hear from you...Phil, Bella's on the phone." I heard her say to him in the background. "Hey Bella," I heard from the distance. "Mom are you sitting down? I have to tell you something very important..." Um what is it Bella, you know you can tell me anything. And guess where me and Phil are?" "Mom, I'm...wait...where are you guys at?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**BPOV**

(knock, knock)

Oh dear god, please don't let it be mom and Phile. Edward answered the door. "We're here!" I hung up the phone and looked at Edward more for support than anything. "Mom, what are you doing here, you weren't supposed to be here until graduation." I was shocked and scared all at the same time. "Well honey, we're not going to be able to make it for graduation, so I thought we'd surprise you." And what a surprise it was going to be. "Well, Bella what did you need to tell me that was so important?" I had to look at Edward for some help.

"Mom, maybe we should all go into the living room for this." Mom looked at Phil, and Phil looked at Edward. Uh oh, maybe this wouldn't be such a good idea with Phil here, oh well, at least Charlie wasn't here as well. "Mom, you know how we had that talk a couple of months ago, about me and Edward being physical? And I told you we weren't being physical." She looked confused for a minute. "Yes, honey, but what are you trying to tell me? You're getting off track here." Ok I just needed to tell her, and Edward was always here. "Um, mom, me and Edward...we're going to be having a baby." Silence, we all heard the clock ticking in the back ground...

(tick tock, tick tock)

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING. No offense to you Edward of course, I don't have a problem with you. WHAT HAVE WE TALKED ABOUT FOR THE LAST FIVE YEARS ABOUT YOU WAITING UNTIL YOU WERE AT LEAST OUT OF COLLEGE BEFORE YOU STARTED A FAMILY?" Wow I expected this from Charlie, not mom. "Mom, calm down, we need to talk about this rationally, you're the second person to know. I haven't even told Charlie yet, and I need you help with Charlie. Edward was the first person of course. His sister Alice went with me, but doesn't know yet." At least my mom knew now. "Ok Isabella, we are all going to sit down and talk about this when Charlie gets home..."

She cut off mid-sentence. Something was behind me, and I didn't want to look...but I did. "Renee, no need to, what are you doing in my house Edward? And Bella how could you after I had so much faith in you and how are along are you exactly?" Wow, at least he was calmer than my mom was. "Three months." Calmly. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" My mother yelled at me again.

Tell me what you think I will update with the next chapter, as soon as I get 5 new reviews. Sorry the first was so short, don't know what to name it yet so please help with a name for it :)

also going to bring 2 people in next chapter who do you think it should be?

A. Alice and Jasper

B. Alice and Jacob

C. Emmett and Alice

D. Emmett and Jacob

E. Billy and Jacob

F. Emmett and Carlisle

The one with the most votes I will be bringing in hope you enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that Charlie was standing there, and just let me go on without saying a word to let us know that he was standing there listening to every word that I was saying without yelling.

"Charlie,' Edward was the first one to break the silence. "I'm sorry I'm here without your permission, but I wasn't going to put this all on Bella, it is my mistake as well." Chalie looked like he was about to blow a gasket. "Dad, I know this probably don't help at all, but at least we're engaged and actually planning to get married…" Uh oh. I forgot I hadn't told Renee that small detail yet. She gasped because she was shocked that I left that detail out.

"Mom, I'm sooooo sorry, I know I should have told you before now, but it was never the right time to tell you…" I started. 'What? You mean to tell me you haven't told your mother yet?"

(knock, knock)

Thank god, hopefully I was saved now. "I'll get it!" I said, jumping up to get the door. "Not so fast, Isabella." Wow, Charlie must have been really mad, he never called me Isabella. I looked at Edward for some help, while Charlie went to go get the door. It was Alice and Jasper! My personal savior at the moment. "Hello Charlie, Carlisle sent us over here." Please let them come in I begged silently, I looked at Edward as if to ask, but he just nodded his head. "Alice, Jasper, it's nice to see you both, please come in." Thank God, Charlie let them come in, and about that time, I could feel a whelm of calm come over me. I looked at Edward as to tell him to remind me to thank Jasper later. He smiled as if to say he understood.

"Charlie, you must understand, this isn't just Bella's fault…" Edward started to say to my dad. "That's it, get out of my house now!" I couldn't believe it, here Edward was trying to take responsibility and Charlie was kicking him out. "Dad, no, if he goes, then I go, he's trying to tell you he's being responsible for his actions." Charlie wouldn't hear of it, so we left.

"Bella, you really should go back, that's your family in there." Edward started. "No, Edward, I'm not going back right now. I'll go back later. It will give everybody a chance to cool down, then you can go with me, I'm not doing this alone, and as far as I'm concerned, my family is you, and this baby growing inside of me." He looked like he was about to say something, but then he changed his mind. "Bella," Alice started on me next. "I am so sorry that we didn't get there any sooner than what we did, we were out hunting when I got the vision." I looked at her and smiled. "Alice, this is not your fault. It's mine and Edward's, you had good time as anybody could have had in this situation, don't worry abou it."

We finally pulled into the Cullen's driveway, just to find another cruiser sitting there to our surprise. We all got out, and walked in the house. Everybody was waiting for us, well everybody except Emmett and Rosalie, who were upstairs in their bedroom, doing god knows what. My mom and Phil and Charlie were all sitting there, waiting for us to get there. I couldn't believe it, no matter how fast Edward drove they beat him to the house.

I was so upset that mom and Phil had to meet Esme and Carlisle under these circumstances, and not others. "Mom, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you and Esme upstairs as would Edward in Edward's room."


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie started to protest against it, but mom interrupted him. "Charlie, I'm sorry, but I must agree with her on this. It's from mother and mother…to soon to be mother…and father." I could see how hard it was for her to say that. Probably as hard as it was for me to think it. Thanks to my mom, Charlie agreed, and Edward led the way up to his room. He let them have the couch and us the two new extra chairs.

"Ok, mom, before you or Esme say anything, I want to say something as well as Edward would want to say something I'm sure." They all agreed and let me continue. "Mom, I'm sorry this happened just now and I know you must be really disappointed in me, but it happened and theres nothing we can really do about it now. And Esme, I know how much you've thought of me as a daughter already and me being the first girl that Edward's ever loved, but I'm sory, I took his childhood away from him." She smiled and nodded to show me she understood what I meant. "Edward, do you have anything that you want to add to that?" I asked, knowing that he probably would.

"Yes, actually, Renee, I'm sorry that we hadn't told you that we were engaged yet, but I had followed Bella's wishes and the only other thing that I can really tell you, is how much I love your daughter, no matter what, and nothing will be able to keep me away from her or our baby. I will always be here from now on." She just nodded as if to say she understood.

"Edward, Bella. I understand completely, but you guys aren't ready to be parents yet, and you haven't even finished high school yet and you're three months pregnant, but Bella I'll always be here for you, as well as Phile, as well as for you Edward," next thing I knew she was getting up and coming over to me and Edward hugging both of us in turn. "Welcome to the family, Edward," she said. Wow that was a really big surprise on what my mom just said.

"Now, I do think it's time to go downstairs." Esme said, "before all the guys go into shock and think we've killed the two of you off." We all had to laugh at that one. We walked down the stairs talking with each other and I seen my dad…he was smiling up at me. (must have been Jasper,) I thought. But couldn't feel anything in the room, unless it was just for Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I couldn't believe it, after everything that we've been through today, with us finding out Bella was pregnant on top of everything else, then Renee hugging me and welcoming me to the family. I couldn't believe it at first, so I had a little peek into her mind to see what she really thought. (Well, if my daughter is happy, I may as well be, since that's all that really matters.) I looked over at Bella, and smiled. Then Esme suggested we all go downstairs, I walked down first and walked over to where Charlie and Carlisle stood, to try and talk to them.

"Charlie, I am so sorry that this happened. I truly am, you don't know how sorry I am, and you should know that I will always be here for her, and will never leave her again.' He just looked at me, trying to debate whether or not to say anything.

I turned around and that's when I heard, "Edward, turn back around here, please." I knew it was Charlie because Carlisle wouldn't get in the middle of this feud I had going on with Charlie, so I turned back around.

"Edward, I know that you love Bella, and that you are truly sorry for leaving her that time, and are taking responsibilities for your actions, but I can tell you honestly that I still very strongly dislike you, especially right now, and maybe time will change that, but so far it hasn't." I just looked at him not knowing what to say then Bella walked over.

"Dad, thank you so much for not yelling at me or Edward anymore, and like I said before dad, I truly am sorry that this happened, and I love you." For a moment I thought I'd seen tears come to both of their eyes, but it was only Bella's. "Bells, I'm sorry for yelling earlier, I'll try not to lose my temper again, I love you too." I think that was the first time I've every heard Charlie Swan tell Bella he loved her, in so many words. She really started then, and threw her arms around Charlie, I could see it startled him when she did.

"Well, Charlie, Renee, Phil, we will see you soon." They were leaving for the time being Carlisle and Esme invited them out to dinner, I don't see why though, we'd just be hiding the food anyways. Bella knew that we were vampires but her family did not.

"Alice, take Bella out and take her shopping, Carlisle and Esme are taking everybody out to eat tonight, at that new Italian restaurant Lo Sol Mios, tonight. She don't have anything dressy here. Go, ahead and get yourself something too. She squealed with excitement, and dragged Bella out the door. I would have to make it up to her later.

When Alice and Bella left, I decided it was time to go and hunt unil we left to go eat with everybody.

So what do you think? Should I keep going? Should I stop? What colors do you think I should do the wedding in?


	7. Chapter 7

I am so going to hurt Edward for this when I get home. He knows how much I dislike being dragged out shopping by Alice, with her a credit card is a deathly weapon. "Here, Bella, try this on too." I already had both my hands full, and they were mostly dresses and short skirts. I tried it all on. I finally decided on an outfit, or should I say Alice decided on an outfit for me, and I was surprised that I did actually like it. Then she got a short, thigh-length purple dress. (wow I wish I was beautiful enough to be able to pull that off.)

"Hey, Bella, let's go into that baby store, and see what they got." Uh oh bad idea. Edward is in big trouble now. "Alice we don't even know what we're having yet. Let's wait." For goodness gracious I was only three months pregnant, there was going to be two months before we even found out what it was going to be. She thought for a moment. "ok, but you have to promise me that you'll let me take you shopping when you find out. Renee can come too, if she wants." Oh god, that's something I couldn't deal with at the same time, Alice and Renee. "Sure, I promise, now let's go."

We finally got back to the house, only to find out that Edward had gone hunting till we were leaving tonight for dinner with everybody.

"Hey, Bella, whats up?" That came from Emmett, oh god what does he have up his sleeve this time.

"Nothing Emmett, I'm tired, and your sister owning a credit card should never have happened, she's too dangerous, and she made me promise when we find out what we're having, that she gets to take me promise, it's the only way she would let me leave the mall this time." He laughed.

Just then Edward came in, your parents are here, Bella, are you ready?"

"Hey kids, ready to go yet? Bella you look really nice, where did you get that at?" Charlie, was actually talking to me about clothes? "Alice took me shopping, we just got back not too long ago." He just looked at me and nodded. "Come on people, let's go!" Wow Alice must be in a hurry to not eat. "Let me apologize for my sister, Renee, Charlie. She likes Italian food a little too much." We all laughed at that.

We got to the restaurant and Alice, Edward, and I ordered the same thing. Chicken Parmesano, with garlic, olive oil and bread sticks with tomato basil. I don't remember what anybody else ordered. "So do you have any names picked out yet?" I just looked at Edward, not caring who had asked the question since we hadnt talked about it yet. "Well, if it's a girl, I'd like to name her Renesmee Carlie, after all of our parents. Renesmee after Renee and Esme and Carlie after Carlisle and Charlie." They all looked at us. "And if it's a boy, we don't know yet." Renee was the first to speak. "Well, Edward and Bella, Phil and I have bought you plane tickets to come and visit us in Florida whenever you want to, and we hope it's soon because we would like to get to know Edward better." We just looked at mom and Phile surprised. "Bella, we may have to move the wedding up now, so you can fit in your dress." Uh oh, I forgot about that.

We left the restaurant, mom, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I went back to Charlie's. The guys stayed at Edward's we got to the house and Alice had already spread the wedding stuff all over the kitchen table it was time to start planning.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey mom, what would the colors pale pink and white look like together?" I liked pink and white. Alice would look really pretty in pale pink, though I'm not too sure how Rosalie would take it.

"Actually Bella, those colors would look really pretty together. Hey would you all like to go to Seattle so we can get invitations and stuff for the wedding?" This would be one of the few shopping trips I would love, but I didn't know it would be coming up so soon.

"YES!" Alice and I screamed together. "Well, then that settles it let's go." We all climbed into Renee and Phil's mini van as we got seatbelted in, mom started driving towards Seattle. We got to Seattle around 10:00 P.M. Alice, Rosalie, and I walked in the dress shop, and mom and Esme into the wedding stationary shop.

Alice dragged me into one of many dress shops, since I didn't have a wedding dress yet. I found one that I really liked. It even had some of the pale pink in it that I was wanting for the wedding. "Hey guys what do you think about this one?" They came over to look at it.

"Bella, it's beautiful and Italian, it would show off your figure perfectly. It's strapless and it's gorgeous!" Alice said. "And it's form fitting, which is unusual for you, Bella." From Rosalie.

We found the gown in my size, paid for it and took it to the car. "Now we need to find the moms." We snickered. We found them in a different wedding stationary shop. "No more dress shopping needed. We got one." Esme interrupted. "Have either of you found bridesmaid dresses?" Woops forgot about that. "No not yet."

Alice grabbed both of our hands and dragged us to another wedding shop. I started to look for the one that I imagined for the maid of honor. Pale pink, strapless, tight all the way down to the thighs, then the lower it goes, the loser it gets. I loved one like that.

"Hey Alice, do me a favor and go try that dress on right over there, while I find Rosalie one." After all, the maid of honor and the bridesmaids couldn't have the same dress. Rosalie pointed one out.

"Hey Bella, what about this one, right here?" Wow, that was pretty, light pink, sleeves went down and rested on the upper arms, as long as the maid of honors, but not as tight. It would be perfect for Rosalie. "Actually, Rosalie, go and try that dress on please.' She did and they came out at the exact same time. "Those dresses look amazing on you." They looked happy so we bought them.

"Now," Alice said, "We go and find you something for the wedding night." We left the store laughing.

We took the gowns back to the car and were about to go find mom and Esme when I looked up and Jacob Black was standing there.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking at Jacob Black, remembering what he had last said to me, 'I'd rather see you dead, instead of becoming one of them.' He had hurt me so bad and all that had coming back to haunt me. "Bella." He said, like he wanted to be friends again. "Jacob, what are you doing here, if you would rather see me dead, then maybe you should get used to the silence." I walked off leaving him there dumbfounded, and wanting to turn around and go and hug him, like all was forgiven but I couldn't do that. I had to be strong, cause it would end up hurting me in the long run. Alice put her arm around my waist and pulled me along, "Bella it's going to be ok, this will be the best way to stop everything all together with Jacob." She was my best friend as well as my favorite sister of Edward's and my soon to be sister-in-law. Well one of them anyways. As we were walking along the street looking for Renee and Esme, they had come up behind us with the car. "If you girls are ready, get in the van, and we'll go and get something to eat." Renee had called. Esme winked behind her back, as she did so, the three of us giggled. I knew the 4 of them wouldn't eat. They would end up hiding the food elsewhere when Renee wasn't looking at them. We all got in the van as instructed.

We ended up going to Lo Sol Mios, in Port Angeles, it was one of my favorite places to go, and Alice instructed Renee to pull in there, it was one of the best Italian restaurants in the area, as well as my favorite. Renee did as instructed, and we all got out and went to order our food. As we were sitting and eating our dinner, we seen Mike Newton, and Jessica Stanley both with both sets of parents, wondering what they were up to here, I walked over to say hello, with Alice in tow behind me, pulling Rosalie along behind her. "Hello Mike, hello Jessica. How are you guys?" I asked, as casual as I could. Jessica jumped up to hug me, and startled me, by saying "Mike just asked me to marry him last night, and we're having a dinner with our parents, we were just telling them the news. How are you all doing?" I couldn't help but be happy for her. Mike was like a puppy in school always following me around, and asking me out all the time, before and after Edward, and then when me and Edward got back together. He didn't get the hint at all, until the following year, when Jessica pretty much developed everything that she didn't have the year before. Still, what a dog. But I was very much happy for her as I was for Mike. "Edward and I are getting married as well. We were actually just out wedding shopping, Alice, Rosalie, Renee, and Esme, and I. We just happened to come in here for a bit, to get something to eat, before we left for home for the night until tomorrow." She nodded and smiled, and we returned to our table, and our food was finally there, to eat, or not to eat, in the Cullen's position. Renee took one bite of her mushroom ravioli and was in heaven after that. She even ordered another plate, so while we were waiting for mom to finish our food, we continued our talk from earlier about where we should hold the wedding, and who should stand where, and who should escort who down the aisle. I didn't want couple escorts, so I don't know how that was going to end up, and Emmett was going to do the vows for me, so it didn't seem like it was a big deal, and knowing Emmett, he'd work some jokes into it as well, just to see me blush, which I was doing at the exact moment, when Alice asked "Why are you blushing Alice." I couldn't answer her, just continued being as red faced as ever, and went back to talked to them about who was going to be who's escort. Esme wasn't going to be walking down the aisle, she was going to be standing with Emmett, to make sure he didn't do something stupid, or do something that was going to get somebody hurt, or ruin the ceremony. "So I think the escorts/pairings should end up like this..Alice with Carlisle, and Rosalie with Jasper, and of course me and Edward by ourselves….nooo, I know Esme is going to walk down the aisle, Edward will escort her to stand behind Emmett, since he's basically the first one there, and then that leaves Rosalie with Jasper and Alice with Carlisle again, and of course my mom, and then Charlie and I. It's a perfect aisle introduction." I thought about it for a minute, and then almost had second thoughts until I shook my head. "Well are you guys ready, I'm stuffed up to here with mushroom ravioloi's and couldn't eat another bite." We laughed but got up and paid the bill, and walked back to the van to head on back towards Edward's house, where we would all be staying the night tonight.

Once we were there, my mom told everybody else to go on ahead and she wanted to have a talk with me. Alice's eyes got huge then she started to snicker, which made me terrified about the conversation, Renee, was just about to have with me.


End file.
